


Очень плохая идея

by klotho_borg



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ololo, Post-Series, Strange ritual, Swimming, striptease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть такое поверье: чтобы в засуху дождь вызвать, нужно ночью голым реку перепахать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень плохая идея

\- Это очень плохая идея. 

\- Вы повторяете это уже в пятый раз. 

\- Будет нужно - повторю и в шестой. 

Чилдермасс хмыкнул, а затем снял сюртук и бережно повесил его на ветку ближайшего дерева. Сегундус раздраженно скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к реке. Хорошего настроения это ему не прибавило: тихий плеск воды, чернильные сумерки и круглая луна более чем красноречиво указывали на основную цель сегодняшней встречи. 

\- Говорите сколько влезет, я не могу вам запретить. Только вот и понять, зачем вы это делаете тоже не могу. Суть ваших слов я уже уловил и оступаться от своих намерений не собираюсь. Вы не переубедите меня. 

\- Что ж, хотя бы надоем до смерти. 

Чилдермасс мягко рассмеялся, и этот звук вплелся в остальные едва различимые ухом ночные шорохи так правильно, будто всегда и был здесь. 

\- Боюсь, у вас не получится.

Сегундус неодобрительно посмотрел через плечо - Чилдермасс воевал с перекрутившимся узлом шейного платка, пытаясь одновременно снять ботинки. Зрелище было до нельзя комичное и можно было бы даже позлорадствовать, если бы не воспитание. Мама говорила, что нужно помогать тому, кто попал в затруднительное положение, пусть даже обстоятельства складываются не лучшим образом. Вряд ли она имела в виду что-то подобное, но…

Сегундус шагнул к Чилдермассу и нарочно сердитым тоном произнес:

\- Дайте я.

Чилдермасс послушно замер под его руками, пока он пробовал узел на крепость, а затем осторожно тянул за вылезший кусочек ткани. По счастью, ехидных комментариев не последовало, и Сегундус полностью сосредоточился на своем действии. Медленно, без спешки, почти медитативно, случайно задевая теплую кожу. Можно было попытаться потянуть время и отговорить упрямца от глупой затеи, но в случае с Чилдермассом было проще придушить, чем что-то доказать.

Когда наконец несносная полоска ткани осталась в руках у Сегундуса, Чилдермасс торжествующе улыбнулся и заявил:

\- Вы помогаете мне.

Сегундус вздохнул.

\- Трудно отрицать. Да.

\- Я думал, вы против этой затеи.

\- Это еще очень мягко сказано.

\- Но тогда почему?

\- Кто-то должен следить, чтобы вы не пошли ко дну. Винкулюсу я эту затею доверить не могу, при всем моем уважении к Книге Короля.

Они оба тоскливо посмотрели в сторону, откуда доносился страшный треск кустов и негромкое пение. Винкулюс только распевался, но уже начал фальшивить.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере у вас будет компания, - пробормотал Чилдермасс.

\- У вас тоже, я думаю, - в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Сегундус очаровательно улыбнулся, - в этой реке полно рыбы. 

Если не смотреть так пристально, то можно было не заметить, как Чилдермасс слегка поежился. 

\- Ночью рыба спит.

\- Есть повод проверить это на практике.

Мистер Сегундус слыл добрым и незлобливым человеком, а так же очень спокойным - он и сам придерживался этого мнения. Но при встрече с Чилдермассом в него как будто вселялся фэйри: острые слова вылетали сами собой, как бы он не пытался прикусить язык. Чилдермасс в ответ не отставал, и над каждым более-менее спорным моментом они могли азартно препираться словно торговки на рынке. 

Чилдермасс тем временем едва не застрял в воротнике собственной рубашки, сдавленно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, но все-таки совладал с ней оставшись обнаженным по пояс. Сегундус закатил глаза и протянул руку, бережно сложил рубашку и аккуратно повесил ее рядом с другими предметами гардероба. Платок он размещал на ветке с особым тщанием, стараясь чтобы он нигде не помялся и не слетел от порывал ветра. Чилдермасс смотрел на него не двигаясь, до тех пор, пока он не закончил. 

\- Выходит, вы будете ждать меня здесь, охраняя одежду? - небрежно поинтересовался он.

\- Да. Я даже захватил с собой полотенце. 

\- Ночь очень теплая.

\- Все равно. Я не буду лечить вас, когда вы простудитесь, а отправлю в деревню к знахарке. Поговаривают, что она ведьма.

Чилдермасс рассмеялся и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на брюках. 

\- Что ж, тогда мы с ней поладим. И все же… я переплыву реку и буду на том берегу, а вы с полотенцем останетесь на этом. 

\- Вы можете переплыть ее обратно.

\- Вы точно хотите отправить меня к деревенской ведьме!

\- Тогда не плывите вовсе.

Чилдермасс от изумления даже оставил брюки в покое.

\- Я правильно понял, что вы хотите, чтобы я не плыл, потому что тогда не получу полотенце, которое не понадобится мне, если я останусь здесь?

\- Я говорил о своей цели пребывания здесь - надоедать вам.

Чилдермасс покачал головой и улыбнулся краешком губ. 

\- Кто-то должен помочь селянам с дождем.

Сегундус всплеснул руками.

\- Но это же варварские методы! Абсолютно дремучие, которые не использовались веками и вряд ли сработают сейчас!

\- Вы говорите, как мистер Норрелл.

\- Вы говорите, как, - он сделал характерную паузу, чтобы в смысле последующих слов не осталось сомнений, - мои нерадивые ученики.

\- У вас прекрасные ученики.

\- Я даже не знаю, кому вы сейчас польстили.

\- Вам, как преподавателю. 

\- У вас не вышло.

Чилдермасс наконец стянул брюки и быстро снял чулки, оставшись босым на уже остывшей к ночи земле. Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, замерев на месте, а затем медленно выдохнул. Сегундус не мог перестать смотреть на такой обыденный процесс, как дыхание, хотелось вдохнуть в том же ритме, а потом тоже закрыть глаза. Вместо этого он подошел забрать зажатую в кулаке одежду. Пальцы скользнули по пальцам, Чилдермасс распахнул глаза и прищурился. Казалось, сейчас он спросит, кто здесь и почему его прерывают. Но он молчал. 

Не было также вопросов “Вы так и будете смотреть?” и “Зачем вы здесь на самом деле?”. Вместо этого Чилдермасс попытался собрать растрепанные волосы и стянуть их на затылке, но тут же уронил короткую ленту в траву. 

Сегундус поднял ее и снова попросил разрешения, а получив его, запустил пальцы в чужие волосы. Он старался, чтобы движения были скупыми и четкими, как в случае с развязыванием узла, но сосредоточенные попытки собрать все торчащие в стороны пряди сложно было назвать таковыми. Аккуратно, стараясь не слишком тянуть, чтобы не доставить неприятных ощущений, Сегундус чуть приподнял получившийся хвост, а затем крепко перевязал его. 

\- Не туго? - тихо поинтересовался он.

\- Нет. В самый раз. 

Сегундус сделал шаг назад, встряхивая затекшие от непривычных движений руки. Чилдермасс чуть наклонил голову, не поворачиваясь до конца и как бы между прочим заметил:

\- Если вы решили таким способом оставить меня здесь…

К счастью, даже при полной луне было весьма трудно разглядеть румянец вспыхнувший на щеках Сегундуса. 

\- О, да делайте что хотите! - раздраженно воскликнул он.

\- Мы оба знаем, что это ради общего блага, - в голосе Чилдермасса уже не было прежней уверенности.

\- Помните о деревенской ведьме. 

\- Я помню. С рекой это была ее идея. 

\- Я до сих пор удивлен, что вы выбрали именно этот вариант. Там было еще много шокирующих ритуалов. Переодевание в куст, например.

Чилдермасс промолчал, но по его лицу было заметно, насколько трудно ему это далось и медленно стянул исподнее. Крыть было нечем - разве что раздеваться самому, но Сегундус приготовил всего одно полотенце, да и близкое знакомство с деревенской ведьмой было не тем времяпровождением, к которому он привык. 

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга - Сегундус не отворачивался и по его лицу нельзя было сказать, что он смущен происходящим. Чилдермасс отвел глаза первым и кивнул куда-то в сторону, где лежал обычный деревенский плуг, притащенный сюда еще при свете дня. 

\- Поможете мне с заклинанием? - светским тоном поинтересовался Чилдермасс, так, словно они привычно коротали вечер над книгами.

Сегундус придирчиво осмотрел тяжелую конструкцию.

\- Вы хорошо умеете плавать?

\- О, как неожиданно: вы задали самый главный вопрос в последнюю очередь. Спасибо, неплохо. Но все-таки, мне хотелось бы вернуться к вам и полотенцу. 

\- Я еще раз повторю, что вы можете не плыть вовсе.

Чилдермасс посмотрел на Сегундуса, как на неразумное дитя - чрезвычайно милое, но ужасно назойливое.

\- Попробуйте взглянуть на это по-другому: чем отличается этот ритуал от других магический практик? Представьте, что это эксперимент. Вы здесь, чтобы доказать его несостоятельность, а я настаиваю на успехе. Все как обычно.

Сегундус окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, но все-таки наклонился над плугом, протянул руку и зашептал слова.

\- Заклинание уменьшения веса? Вы думаете? Оно ведь еще не опробовано, мы выписали его совсем недавно.

\- Раз уж у нас тут эксперимент, - Сегундус пожал плечами, - нужно идти до конца.

Чилдермасс полу-шутливо поклонился.

\- Моя жизнь в ваших руках.

\- Если вы станете тонуть, то вытаскивать вас будет Винкулюс, вон он, уже готов.

Упомянутый потенциальный спасатель расположился на пригорке чуть выше по реке, вероятно, чтобы иметь лучший обзор происходящего. Заметив внимание к своей персоне, он тут же приветливо помахал старой шляпой.

\- Вот теперь я спокоен, - сказал Чилдермасс и подняв плуг ступил в воду. 

Он шел распрямив спину, сведя напряженные лопатки, но взгляд Сегундуса неуклонно сползал ниже. В попытке сосредоточиться на благом деле, коим притворялся дурацкий ритуал, он прижал ладонь ко лбу, прикрывая глаза. Но нет, не смотреть было решительно невозможно - картина обнаженного мужчины в реке под луной никак не шла из головы, путая мысли еще больше.

Надолго отвлечься Сегундусу не дали - едва вода дошла Чилдермассу до колен, Винкулюс стал истошно орать.

\- Утопнет ведь, как есть утопнет! - надрывался он хорошо поставленным ярмарочным голосом. - Сердца у вас нет, многоуважаемый сэр!

\- Не утопнет, - пробормотал себе под нос Сегундус, в волнении прижав пальцы ко рту. 

Шли минуты, Чилдермасс двигался вперед и вдруг остановился. Вода едва доходила ему до пояса. Он повернул голову к Сегундусу и сказал только одно:

\- Вы.

Тот отнял руку от губ, а затем расхохотался, уронив лицо в ладони. Чилдермасс стоял ровно посреди реки. Плуг позади него мерно покачивался от движения воды, задевая дно. Сегундус смеялся и не видел, как Чилдермасс прибавил шагу, с поистине впечатляющей скоростью достиг другого берега и бросил мокрый и уже бесполезный плуг там. 

Громкий всплеск заставил Сегундуса поднять голову как раз чтобы увидеть, как Чилдермасс устремился обратно мощными гребками разгоняя воду. Плавал он очень хорошо - это отметил даже Винкулюс очередным восторженным воплем. Сегундус поспешил достать из принесенной с собой дорожной сумки обещанное полотенце и подошел к самой реке. 

Чилдермасс чертыхнулся, очевидно, задев дно коленями и встал во весь рост. Их с Сегундусом разделяла пара метров, но каким-то образом ему удавалось угрожающе нависать и цепко заглядывать прямо в глаза.

\- В этом месте никогда не было брода.

\- Знаю. Я попросил реку побыть глубокой сегодня в другом месте, - легко согласился Сегундус.

Чилдермасс на мгновение потерял дар речи.

\- Ваша ведьма не говорила, что реку обязательно нужно переплыть. Ее необходимо перепахать, а уж на какой глубине - это другое дело. 

\- Положите полотенце, - вдруг тихо сказал Чилдермасс.

\- Но оно же чистое!

\- Оставьте его, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Что-то в его голосе заставило подчиниться. Чилдермасс мгновенно шагнул вперед и дернул Сегундуса на себя, схватив за руку и ткань сюртука. Они упали с громким воплем - река оказалась действительно холодной после ночной духоты, да и к тому же плаванье никогда не было любимым занятием Сегундуса.

Но Чилдермасс держал его крепко, да и воды вокруг было по колено. Сегундус забился, стараясь если не выбраться на берег, то хотя бы засунуть Чилдермасса поглубже. Боролись они под дикие крики Винкулюса:

\- Утопнут оба, как есть утопнут! Что будет с английской магией!

Эти слова немного отрезвили Чилдермасса и он ослабил натиск, но все еще вжимал Сегундуса в речной ил.

\- Вы просто...

\- Я говорил, что надоем вам.

\- Вы не надоели мне.

\- Да? Тогда вы просто так пытаетесь меня утопить?

\- Вы заслужили это, сэр. А еще, - Чилдермасс крепко взял Сегундуса за плечи и наклонился над ним, а затем с обреченным вздохом прижался губами к его губам. Поцелуй получился мокрым и холодным, отдавал привкусом тины и под рубашку Сегундуса, кажется, забился песок, но вместо того чтобы возмутиться и выразить недовольство происходящим, он крепче прижал Чилдермасса к себе, проводя ладонями по его спине и ниже.

Чилдермасс отстранился с трудом восстанавливая дыхание.

\- А еще я никогда бы не позволил вам утонуть, - закончил он.

Сегундус кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Как и я вам. Именно поэтому я обратился к магии. 

\- Я почувствовал ее едва вошел в реку, но думал, что это из-за плуга. А вот на него заклинание не подействовало - как был чертовски тяжелым, так и остался.

\- Эксперимент... - расстроенно протянул Сегундус.

\- Провалился.

Чилдермасс наконец отпустил его плечи и сел рядом с тихим плеском, а потом помог сесть Сегундусу.

\- Что ж, у нас осталось только одно незаконченное дело - дождь. Хотите, заключим пари, у джентльменов, кажется, так принято?

Сегундус покачал головой.

\- Я ни разу в жизни не заключал пари.

\- Отличный повод начать! Если ритуал сработает, и дождь прольется над полями, то... - Чилдермасс ехидно улыбнулся, - в следующий раз дождь вызываете вы.

\- Связь между ритуалом и появлением осадков будет непросто доказать, - попытался защититься Сегундус.

\- Не для такого волшебника как вы.

Винкулюс со своего места крикнул, что уже видит как собираются тучи и грядет буря. Сегундус утомленно потянулся ладонью ко лбу, но Чилдермасс перехватил его руку и легонько сжал.

\- Хорошо. Но можно я выберу вариант с кустом?..

**Author's Note:**

> Сабж для упоротых: в фике использовалась смесь белорусских поверий  
> Про реку: есть оч много самых разнообразных местных традиций. в статье про выкликанне дажджу они более-менее классифицированы в группы по основным принципам. вот то, что я рассказывала, это из категории обрядов, основанных на "абворванні", то есть, надо плугом пропахать, желательно вокруг. этот метод используется не только для дождя, а тупо для всего подряд, смотря вокруг чего пахать. с другой стороны, также распространены всякие манипуляции с водой и водоёмами. видимо в моей кулсотри обюряд объединял эти два заклинания принципа.  
> вот. и хотя всё описано в общем, борона не упоминается и намёков на неё нету. на строение плуга, впрочем, тоже, но сам факт абворвання его предполагает.  
> Про куст: наткнулась на такой обряд, как КУСТ. то есть, вождение куста. он косвенно тоже имеет отношение к вызыванию дождя, поэтому упоминался там. распространён на Полесье и в некоторых областях Украины. там кароч в районе Троицы берут девку, наряжают её в куст и водят, тип как колядуют. там длинная статья, мне в ломы перепечатывать, но. КУСТ. ичсх, написано, что слова "куст" для обозначения куста (растения) в этой местности нету. куст обозначает род и связь с родственниками (в основном умершими). и поэтому куст, пока его водят, не поёт, не танцует, только молчит и нагнетает, и вообще представляет собой сплошной куст, считай, стог, пушо он тип весь такой из себя потусторонний. а на вопрос, Локи, нахуя? "Зачем?", то есть, с какой целью это вот всё, люди отвечают "эээ ну мы всегда так делали. традиция. прост))00)"
> 
> За сабж спасибо вечно-горящему козодою и почетному углежогу из Камбрии Майе.


End file.
